In conventional movable disc players for automobiles, a magazine can be ejected only when the magazine is placed at a particular position. Meanwhile, when the magazine loading a plurality of compact discs moves up and down, the player can be played, and if an ejecting button is pushed during the play operation, the magazine is ejected after it is restored to the position in which it can be completely ejected. This results in a disadvantage that the ejection of the magazine is delayed.